For illumination applications, light emitting diodes offer substantial potential benefits associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for managing light emitted by light emitting diodes that are configured in a chip scale package (CSP). Such need includes processing the emitted light from one or more chip scale package light emitting diodes in a manner that provides homogenous illumination. Such need further includes capturing light emitted from a side surface of a chip scale package light emitting diode and utilizing the captured light to provide illumination.
A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.